Complete My Happy Ending
by KeyQuis
Summary: Yes, they've both come so far in their lives after 10 years. They were living their dreams. They worked for the highly prestigious and famous Pokémon League. They had their beloved and loyal Pokémon by their sides. And they made fairly decent salaries as young adults starting out in life. Things should be perfect and complete, but they weren't...because they weren't together.


This was what he had always wanted, but he had never envisioned it to be like this. He simply had a dream and a crazy ambitious dream it was – which was fulfilled just a mere four months ago. His perilous journey was over, but why did the dream seem so unfulfilling?

Yes, Ash Ketchum had finally achieved the status of Pokemon Master after ten years of adventuring on the road across all the regions before claiming the title back in his home region Kanto. Things were still a blur for him. One minute he was celebrating his victory and the next he was inaugurated into the League of Masters before being sent off to complete a variety of random duties. No longer was he a poor wandering trainer mooching off his dear mother, nope, Ash Ketchum was now a full-fledged contributing member of society. So this is what it meant to grow up and get a job.

All that glitters is not gold.

Truth be told, Ash was having trouble with his latest assignment and it was chipping away at all that self-confidence that he had before he became a Pokemon Master. Maybe it was because he was the youngest Master in history and that was why his seniors and higher-ups were being extra harsh and critical in his evaluation. Just the other day, Lance had chewed him out for another sloppy report regarding the pokemon ecology of Viridian Forest. Okay, Ash knew he wasn't the most well-educated guy around and was a little lacking in the literacy department, but that didn't mean he could tolerate all the red circles and hash marks on his report. He'd like to think that there were less red comments than with his last report and that he was making some improvement. Besides, did he look like he was meant for research work? Apparently, all newbies had to do research work to further their credibility as a Master. Ash didn't know that was part of the job description when he was ten years old and it really sucked to find out after he got the job.

It's not that he hated being the current Kanto Pokemon Master, it was just that he barely had any idea what he was doing anymore. Training and battling he could handle with ease, it was everything else that he couldn't do well. But there was no way Ash would back down from Gary's accomplishments for the League. Even though Gary wasn't a Master, he was their prized esteemed researcher. Maybe it had something to do with having Oak genes, but Ash knew Gary earned his position through hard work and it didn't hurt that the guy was naturally smart in so many ways. Of course Ash was a little jealous of the Gary. The guy had been making contributions to the League since he was 15, which could be directly attributed to Ash defeating him in the fateful conference match some odd years ago. If he hadn't defeated him, would Gary be the Pokemon Master instead of him? Ash brushed the dreaded thought away. He didn't hate Gary, he just didn't like the fact that Gary was so good at and happy with his research job, while he was struggling to put a decent report together. And there was one more thing bothering Ash on top of his job problems.

Gary had been partnered with Misty on water Pokemon related research projects for the past two years ever since she achieved her title of Water Pokemon Master. Ash was Mew happy for his friend's great accomplishment. It had been her dream ever since he could remember and watching her make it come true had pushed him harder to make his own come true. She had taunted and scolded him for not becoming a Master alongside with her. Her verbal abuse always did give his fighting spirit a booster shot. Time and distance had little effect on Misty's wrath. It was Professor Oak who told him the great news regarding his aspiring grandson, who was well on his way to becoming a great researcher like yours truly. It had been a casual slip of the tongue of a _"Did you know that he's working with Misty right now, Ash? Apparently the two of them make quite the team when it comes to Water Pokemon. Gary did train and raise a splendid Blastoise after all. They're –"_

He and Gary had sort of come to terms with their rival relationship. They weren't trying to out-succeed the other one, but they weren't exactly the best of friends so it did bother Ash to hear that Gary was working with his best friend.

Correction. Ex-best friend. Now just a well known acquaintance.

Somewhere along the road, the distance and lack of best friend quality time together took their toll on the two's once unbeatable friendship. Ash knew he rarely called Misty after they went their separate ways. And he knew Misty had her hands full working to redeem her family's flopping Magikarp of a League Gym. After six hard years, she evolved her floundering gym into a frightening Gyarados of a League Gym. He had heard the rumors and felt somewhat blessed to have re-challenged her sister Daisy for another Cascade Badge to qualify for recent Indigo League Tournament. Misty had been out of the Gym with Gary at one of the many Sinnoh Islands doing research. He had hoped to battle with Misty, but maybe he wouldn't have won if he did…which meant he wouldn't be where he was standing right now.

Ash chuckled lightly to himself. Here he was in a grand ball room full of elegance watching all the important League figures chat amongst themselves. He had finished his small talks with people earlier on and wasn't in the mood for deeper conversations. In all Arceus honestly, Ash convinced himself to come for the free food and not for the people. He hadn't had a decent meal since his Viridian Forest task because there was nobody to cook for him. How ironic was it that being a Pokemon Master meant being alone to do everything by yourself. Ash really regretted taking Brock's and Cilan's cooking for granted. It wasn't just the food, but having to eat meals alone was downright lonely. As much as he loved Pikachu and his other pokemon's company, it just wasn't the same as human companionship. Being a Pokemon Master really wasn't all Jiggypuffs and Clefairies.

Ash missed his trainer days. He missed his carefree, adventurous life. After 4 months of being alone in same forest surrounded by the same Pokemon, Ash had a lot of time to think about whether not he could handle his title and job. Most of all, he really wanted to talk with his friends face to face and not via video chat. After he became the Pokemon Master, it seemed like it distanced him from all his friends. He couldn't help but to feel somewhat abandoned by them. He knew they were all busy in their own endeavors and that he too was up to his neck in paperwork, but couldn't anyone spare an hour or even 10 minutes on their pokegear to chat? He missed them all, every one of his travelling mates. The past four months had proved to Ash just how 'useless' he was without them backing him up. He still remembered the first night alone on the outskirts of Viridian Forest. The starry sky was an awesome view, but playing connect the dots by himself was no fun. He found himself trying to make faces of his friends with all the twinkling lights in the sky. He'd never admit to shedding a few tears when he completely realized that none of his friends were with him on his first task as a Pokemon Master. Pikachu had snuggled extra close to his dear trainer in hopes to alleviating the Muky feeling. The following day also started out like Muk for him too. A wild Pokemon had made off with a very vital observation kit during the night and Ash spent the whole day looking for his equipment with his Pokemon. If only his friends and their Pokemon were here to help him… In fact, if one of his light-sleeper friends were around, nothing would've gotten stolen in the first place. Ash grumbled plenty while hysterically searching for his observation kit. Eventually Venusaur stumbled upon it, or what was left of it. Something, most likely a group of Ratatta, had ransacked it thinking there was food inside. Ash had to go back to Indigo Plateau to get a replacement kit. Lance gave him Hyperbeams of reprimands for not taking being a Master serious enough and damaging League equipment due to severe negligence. Barely two days on the job and he was blowing it already.

Ash almost _almost_ wanted to throw in his resignation if not for an image of a certain Gyarados enraged red-head flashing through his mind. Misty would hunt him and kill him personally if he quit – especially after a few days on the job. Nope, Ash Ketchum could not ever quit if he valued his life. He could handle the reprimands and a pay-cut, but Misty? She'd definitely bury him six feet under with her mallet. Ash decided that he'd put up with job and maybe, just maybe he'll get better at it. He held the record as youngest Master and he didn't want to go down as the worst Master in history. He could imagine Misty yelling at him to stop being lazy and do a better job.

Misty. She was the first friend, first travelling buddy and first a lot of other things for Ash. They had lost regular contact after she was forced to go home and manage the Cerulean gym. She was his closest best friend for a solid three years through his adventures in Kanto and Johto. And now she was the furthest friend in his group. It was a miracle Misty was still even acquainted with him after all he put her through after they parted. He hadn't done exactly a best friend's job of keeping in contact and not once ever dropped by her gym when he made home trips to Pallet Town to see his mother. Cerulean was probably a few hours flight away on any one of his flying pokemon and he never spent an ounce of friend effort with a surprise visit. It really was his fault and not his fault at the same time.

He was young and was still learning the ways of the world and his head was filled with thoughts of becoming the greatest Pokémon Master. His dream was too big to get sidetracked with the thoughts of home. Even still, Misty made a few trips out to the distance regions just to hang out with him for a day or two before having to go back to manage her gym. He would never forget her sacrifice on her trip to Hoenn. She had to set her dearly beloved Togepi turned Togetic free so that it could protect Mirage Kingdom. It was supposed to be a fun day trip with lots of and food and laughter, but he knew Misty was anything but smiles at the end of their reunion, even though she proclaimed to be perfectly okay with letting go her baby. Of course, Ash knew better than to interrogate Misty about her true feelings. She was strong, but he learned to tell the difference between her true smile and a smile that held back all the tears. After all, he had done the same thing with his Pokémon before too.

She had dropped in on him in Sinnoh and Unova once when she had League business in the region. Both visits were both unexpected surprises. It felt nice to see a familiar face from Kanto and getting a classic Misty scolding even felt homey. He could always count on Misty to be a violent overbearing tomboy who cared deeply for her friends and Pokémon. The next time he saw her was during the Water Master battle examination. She had passed the written exam with flying colours and was qualified to duke it out with the other applicants who also passed with flying colours. The matches were intense because it used the round robin system instead of the classic knockout style. A total of sixteen finalists battled each other over a week's span of brutally awesome matches. Each trainer had to battle each other three times, so it totalled to 45 matches. Ash and Brock cheered the best they could in the special guests section reserved for family and friends of the finalists. They got into heated flame throwing arguments with other family and friends, but hey everyone was only riled up because this tournament was really a make it or break it type situation. Watching her battle gave him some new ideas he could try out with his own water Pokémon. There were so many different water strategies in this tournament that he wondered why he never attended one until now.

Misty didn't win the tournament. Maybe it was expected because it was her first time, but it didn't make her feel any better. There were just simply better water trainers out there and her being the Cerulean Gym leader didn't mean she was the best. She had some great matches and stunning victories, but they weren't enough to earn the title as a Water Master. Ash and Brock really didn't know how to comfort Misty, but they did treat her to cheeseburgers and ice cream.

* * *

"_I guess I know how you feel when you fail to win a tournament, Ash." Misty quietly spoke up in between bites of her ice cream. "It's so different and crazy being up against all those trainers. Everyone is trying their very best. Everyone has worked so hard. And everyone wants to win." _

_Misty stifled her tears and sniffed back an oncoming runny nose. "It sucks. It hurts. I get so many challengers at my gym and it's still not enough practice. I still need more experience…I need more training."_

"_Don't give up, Mist. I know you can do it. You're the most water obsessed Pokémon trainer that I know and nobody deserves to be Water Master more than you!" Ash blurted out without much thinking._

"_Ash is right, Misty. Your passion for water Pokémon will undoubtedly get you the title. You're already one heck of a trainer too," Brock added. "Besides, there's always next year and you've got plenty of time to train and think of new strategies until then."_

_Misty played with the spoon of her ice cream a bit. "I guess you're right. Besides, if I don't become a Water Master, Ash will never become a Pokémon Master. Look how far he's gone with his love for Pokémon." She chuckled and shoved a spoonful vanilla and fudge into her mouth._

"_Hey!" Ash wasn't sure if he was being insulted or complimented. He could never really tell with Misty's odd ways of encouragement. One minute, she'd call him a careless brainless trainer with no tact and the next, she'd tell him what an awesome move he made. "Yeah! Well, if I don't become a Pokémon Master, you'll never become a Water Master!"_

"_Oh please, Ash." Misty rolled her eyes and took a spoonful out of his chocolate sundae. "I'll definitely make it before you. I am the better trainer between us anyhow."_

"_Oh yeah?" Ash retaliated by taking a huge swipe from her parfait, earning a Misty glare. "I'll definitely make it before you because I've got way more battling experience."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_No way!"_

"_Yes way!"_

"_No way!"_

"_Yes way!"_

"_No way!"_

_Brock cut in before the two of them went off in one of their typical Ash and Misty's back and forth arguments. They were older now and they didn't need to go back to their childish habits. Plus, he didn't want to hear them argue in a public restaurant. It would hurt his chances with any passing ladies._

"_That's enough, you two! Can't you ever get along for more than five minutes? Can't you two be more mature than you were six years ago?"_

"_But Brock, Misty –," Ash started._

"_No, Ash." Brock glared at the younger boy. "This isn't your day to be right."_

"_Ha! Thanks a lot, Brock," Misty beamed. "At least someone knows how to cheer up a friend."_

"_Hey, I was trying to cheer you up!" Ash countered hotly. "I…I…" He frowned, unable to put his feelings into words._

"_I know, Ash, I know." Misty's voice softened. "I do feel better after arguing with you. It always brings me back to me."_

_Ash shot her a dejected look. "Well, you're welcome. I'm so honoured to be your fighting friend," he muttered. "I was trying my best, you know."_

"_I didn't mean it that way, Ash. It's just that arguing with you makes me feel better. It doesn't matter what we argue about, I just want to be right. And it's fun to be right." Misty added. "No hard feelings, Ash. I do feel better. Thanks for cheering me up."_

_Ash cracked a small smile and looked at Misty, who was honestly smiling at him. "No hard feelings, Mist."_

"_You know what would be awesome?" Brock began._

"_What?" Ash and Misty responded together._

"_If you both became Masters in the same year," Brock finished._

"_Yeah! That would be awesome, Brock!" Ash piped up, casting away all presence of his once gloomy face. "Then we'd both be right!" _

"_Alright! Let's become Masters next year then!" Misty chimed in. "Then both of our dreams will come true and we can stop arguing who is the better trainer because we're both gonna be the best!"_

"_Yeah! That's right, we're both gonna be the best, Mist!" Ash felt reinvigorated to train harder when he returned to Unova. "Next year, I'm gonna be a Pokemon Master!"_

"_Finally, something you both can agree on." Brock chuckled. "This calls for some more ice cream."_

"_Triple chocolate sundae with extra fudge and peanuts!" The pair announced together. "And sprinkles on top."_

_Ash and Misty looked at each other's silly happy faces. It's like they were both thinking the same thing. It's like they were back to being reckless kids on crazy adventures when they first started out - kids with big dreams set on making them come true together._

_Their dreams always did seem a little closer when they were together._

* * *

Misty achieved her Water Master status on her third try. Unfortunately, Ash was unable to watch her tournament because he was in a region further than Unova, Kalos. After Unova, almost all regular or any forms of communication had stopped between them. He remembered sending one or two postcards and a few letters back home to Kanto, but because of the high postage costs he never got around to sending any more. The new region was so different. The new Pokémon were incredibly fascinating and unique and he couldn't wait to capture a lot and send some back to Professor Oak. It was another new adventure with new friends and rivals. It was just another day away from home. He conquered the region after 2 years of strict training and dealing with another evil organization. He simply was destined for trouble and triumph.

After 10 years of training, Ash decided to come back to try his skills and conquer the Kanto League once and for all. His mom had thrown a huge party for his 20th birthday. Almost everyone invited made it for his party to wish him happiness and victory in the Kanto League. Unfortunately, Misty and Gary were in the middle of an important project and a weather storm in Sinnoh prevented them from returning to Kanto. Their vidscreen chat had been blurry and screechy, but Ash could sort of make out their faces voices. Misty was shouting at the poor reception and yelling at Gary to finish the data backup. Gary was messing with cables and yelling at Misty to finish storing their paperwork. Ash watched the blobby blur of orange and brown on the screen.

"_Red, would you just give me a few minutes to see if I can fix this?!" Gary shouted._

"_Well, hurry up with your few minutes! I wanna talk to Ash!" Misty shouted back._

"_Go store our reports before they fly out of the tent!"_

"_Move it! I'll fix it! You go finish the data backup!" _

"_Ash, she's crazy! I can't believe you travelled with this barbarian!"_

"_Oh shut up, Green! I'll show you crazy!" _

The brown blob temporarily left the screen. Ash assumed Misty had shoved him aside. He heard a loud crash, more static and then the screen went black.

The connection died right there. So much for a conversation.

She had said that she wanted to talk to him. Ash could only wonder what she wanted to say. Was she going to scold him for not keeping in touch? Was she going to ask for a new bike? Was she going to yell at him for not being there when she became a Water Master? Was she going to wish him luck? Was she going to ask to see Pikachu instead of him? Ash couldn't imagine what she wanted to say. He did want to see her face and see how much she changed over the years because he sure did. He wanted to show her that he grew up from that tiny 10 year boy that she fished out of the river 10 years ago. Ash wanted to see his first important travelling friend again.

He had to win this year's Kanto League. He wanted to stop travelling and make a name for himself back home. Most of all, he wanted to stay home and spend time with his dearest mother. It was time to put all his travelling and training to the test. Bless his luck and Pikachu for his victory. And it really helped to have Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur back on his team. He couldn't believe how strong all his Pokémon had become in his absence. He even felt guilty for having Professor Oak take care of all his Pokémon collected across six different regions. Arceus bless the old man and his huge heart.

If only Misty had been there to see him take the crown spot.

* * *

When was this function ending anyways? What was he still doing here anyways? Surely he could think of an excuse to leave early.

Ash watched the many important League figures talk business and dance. Most of the food on the table was gone so there was no point in picking at the leftovers. And he certainly wasn't up for drinking the rest of this night away either.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew why he was still here. There was a Ghastly of a chance to see Kanto's beautiful Water Master and part-time Cerulean Gym Leader.

He tried to imagine her orange hair. It was probably longer now.

He tried to imagine her height. She probably grew a few inches, but was still shorter than his over 6 feet stature.

He tried to envision her frame. Surely she filled out of that scrawny body by now and grew some curves. Maybe not like an Officer Jenny, but…

_Misty…can we ever meet again?_

"I knew you were lazy, but seriously Ash, sleeping at a League Dinner Party? Are you really a Pokémon Master?"

He'd know her by the tone of her voice anywhere. Only one person ever scolded him like so.

Ash snapped open his eyes.

"Misty?" His voice asked for confirmation in disbelief.

"Hey Ash." Misty smiled. "Long time no see. Congrats on becoming the Master by the way."

"Yea…Umm…Thanks. By the way… No.. Uh…" Ash was dumbfounded as to what to say to her. He sighed after a few more incoherent phrases. There were just too many things he wanted to tell her. He looked up at her in defeat.

"Ash?" Misty stared back at him, her eyes also questioning his.

Ash took a good look at his former best friend. She turned out good in his absence. It was like everything he envisioned, but she still looked like Misty to him. Her skin was still a creamy white. And her hair grew out in attractive long waves. Her thin rectangular frame now took on more of an hourglass shape. So this was the grownup Misty version.

Misty examined her former best friend seated before her. He really grew up, more than she could've imagined since their last parting. The kid finally gained some height and muscle over her. His hair still probably suffered from cap syndrome, but all in all, he was still Ash in her eyes. The 10 year old idiotic bike-wrecker boy became a rather handsome 20 year old young Pokémon Master.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for your moment, Ash. I was stuck in Sinnoh with Gary."

Misty hoped that this would start a conversation. She didn't know how else to talk to someone who practically vanished from her life for four years. This someone who had been her best friend – her first best friend…and more.

"No, Misty. I'm sorry," Ash replied quietly, "I wasn't there for your moment and I didn't keep in contact with you." He had to get the guilt off his chest. "You were my best friend and I just let you go…"

Misty could feel her long lost anger start to stir, but suppressed it because she was no longer that same 16 year girl with a stupid crush on her stupidly dense best friend.

"It's okay. I understand. You were just busy." Misty could feel her bitter resentment take over. "Too damn busy. Besides, you made new best friends. But at least you're finally a Pokémon Master."

Their first conversation in years and it was tethering on the edge of an argument.

"That's why I'm so sorry. I should've made time. I should've called more often. I should've sent you more postcards. I should've sent you some new water Pokémon." Ash didn't know where this confession was coming from, but at least he was getting it out of his system. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but this time I'm staying home for sure. I'm not going to be travelling anymore. I've been away for too long."

There were too many things to say and too little time. This was not the time and place to catch up on old times. Misty knew she had to leave for Sinnoh again tomorrow morning and probably won't see Ash again for months. What could she really tell him now at this dinner party?

"By the way, you're really beautiful now, Mist." Ash decided a compliment would calm her anger. "I knew you always would become more beautiful than your sisters." He smiled at her, hoping for a smile in return.

Misty was a little taken back at his genuine compliment. Her slightly angry expression turned surprised before breaking into a soft smile. And he used his nickname for her.

"Thanks, Ash. You didn't turn out half-bad yourself. You managed to put muscle on your bones."

"Umm, you wanna sit down?"

Ash felt a little nervous with Misty looking down on him. He motioned at the empty seat next to him.

"Sure."

Misty smoothed out the sides of her dress and sat next to the Pokémon Master. More than nervous, she felt awkward. She could sense Ash's discomfort too. Where could the both of them go now that their dreams were accomplished? Were their paths ever to cross again or would League gatherings be their only reason for meeting again?

Could they ever be best friends again or did that road end years ago?

"How have you been, Ash? The Master's life treating you well?"

Ash let out a small chuckle at the irony.

"I've been less than great. You know, I always thought being the Pokémon Master was the perfect dream. I love Pokémon so much that I want to spend my life surrounded by them. But I can't do it alone. My last four months have been pretty miserable. Mew, I miss Brock's cooking."

"I see that the research life is getting to you. Brain work was never your forte," Misty teased. "Don't worry, it gets easier."

"Wouldn't you know," Ash replied dejectedly. "You're partnered with Gary, Mr. Know-it-all. "

"Yeah, I'm just soooo lucky to be partnered with Mr. Know-it-all," Misty answered sarcastically, "But at least, he's resourceful and pretty good company when he's not nagging about data input." Misty added quietly, "And he's really good with water Pokémon. He raises his Pokémon really well."

"That's good. I've got no one helping me out." Ash groaned. He couldn't believe he was jealous of having no partner.

"Ash, you're the Pokémon Master now. You can't be with your friends forever." Misty paused for a bit and changed the tone of her voice. "Don't whine about being on your own. I was alone in my gym for a few years before my sisters came back. I had to take care of everything by myself. I hated it at first, but I got used to it because it was my job."

It was like a wake-up call from Pikachu. Misty was right. He didn't have the right to whine because it was part of his job. While he was out adventuring and having fun with new friends, Misty had been stuck in her gym alone. Maybe that's why she was always so happy to meet up with him even if just for a day.

"Sorry… I guess I know how you feel now," Ash replied weakly. "I never would've imagined that I'd end up alone as the Pokémon Master."

Misty gently placed one hand over his. This gesture caused Ash to look direct at her eyes.

"Hey, if I can get through it so can you. Don't worry, you won't be alone forever. Just the start will be a little rough, but you'll get partnered up with someone. I don't know who, but I'm sure you'll be okay."

Her eyes were full of kindness and her smile was full of warmth. The aquatic shades of green and blue lightly sparkled underneath all the fancy lighting fixtures. There was a familiar feeling behind those eyes – comfort. And he knew he missed that feeling.

Misty still cared about him. How it was possible was beyond Ash.

"Thanks, Mist. You always know what to say."

"That's because I'm always right."

The conversation was just inviting the good old childish arguments to happen again.

"Not always," Ash refuted. "I'm sometimes right too."

"I became a Water Master before you became a Pokémon Master so that makes me the better trainer." Misty smirked fully knowing that this would push some buttons.

"A Pokémon Master ranks higher than a Water Master so that makes me higher than you."

"Does not. I've worked in the League longer than you have. I have more respect than you do, newbie."

"Oh yeah? I'll be out of that newbie status soon so you better watch out."

"Doesn't matter. I'll still have more seniority than you. Always."

"I'm more popular than you are."

"You are not. You've only been back in Kanto for a little while. You may be the current Pokémon Master, but I've been Water Master for two years now."

Ash grinned at Misty. He was enjoying their argument very much. He forgot about how boring the dinner party was and that he was going back to Viridian forest alone tomorrow. _This_ was fun.

"I've been on TV and magazines, Mist. Everyone knows me by now."

"Oh Wabuffet. You're not the only one on TV and magazines, Ash. Your fame will pass."

"Na uh, I'm gonna be famous forever."

"You're only famous because of Pikachu. Without him, you wouldn't be here."

Ash couldn't think of a counter. It was true. Misty smirked at his silence.

"Where is Pikachu, anyways? I'd love to see the little guy again. I missed him so much."

"He's in my room resting. I'm sure he'd love to see you again too. Wanna come up and see him after this party ends? We could, you know, catch up and stuff."

Misty's eyes widened. Ash's invitation was kind of a shocker.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Ash fumbled to correct himself after seeing her reaction. "I mean, if you're not busy or anything afterwards…" Ash mentally kicked himself. "I know we're not best friends anymore so you don't have to hang out with me… You don't have to act like my friend, Mist."

"Even if we're not best friends anymore, I think that bond won't ever go away. Even now, I'm sitting here talking with you after years of not seeing your stupid face." Misty laughed. "It's really weird. I thought I'd be angry, but I'm not. I've gotten used to your stupidity."

"Gee…thanks. You're really nice, Mist." Ash smiled, glad to know that he wasn't hated.

"I'm always nice, Mr. Wannabe Pokémon Master." Misty grinned.

"Hey, I'm not a wannabe. I'm the real deal," Ash spoke out defensively. "Why are you always picking on me?"

"Cause I can." Misty stuck out her tongue. "And because you deserve it."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do-ugg…we aren't 10 anymore, Mist." Ash stopped. "Where is Brock, by the way? I haven't seen him all night."

"Oh, didn't you know? Brock quit being a Pewter Gym Leader to do his doctoral degree. He's working in Kanto's East General Hospital…surrounded by Nurse Joys," Misty answered. "You should visit him if you get the chance."

"Oh, I didn't know. I know his brothers are running the gym, but I thought…nevermind."

Ash was upset at himself for losing contact with Brock as well. The man had been the big brother, father and mother figure during his journey.

"I guess I have a lot of apologizing to do now."

"That's right. You owe us a lot of apologies," Misty huffed, "Especially to me."

Ash simply nodded his head in agreement.

"But I understand if you feel uncomfortable apologizing to us. We're all adults now, so I can let bygones be bygones." Misty sighed. "We don't have to go back to the good old times. It's all right for you to continue without us…"

Ash frowned. He didn't like the idea of living in Kanto with broken friendships.

"No. It's not all right. I know we can't go back to the good times, but I want us to be friends again… I…I...I'm such an idiot for not treating you guys better."

"It's okay, Ash. We forgive you because we know just how you are. You always get caught up in new adventures and you're great at making new friends. I'm sure Brock and I were somewhat prepared to be forgotten by you…." Misty sighed. "I mean, you moved on without us. I did my best to move on without you. It was hard, but I managed." Her voice quieted. "You'll never understand what I went through, what I felt when I stopped travelling with you."

He noticed her eyes losing their sparkle and a sad expression adorned her lovely face. She didn't deserve to remember the hurt he caused her.

"I'll never be able to make it up to you, Mist, but can I try?"

"You still owe me a new bike. Wait, after 10 years of interest you owe me a car," Misty answered without hesitation. "And not a cheap one either. I want a nice trailer truck out of your prize earnings."

"Why a trailer truck?"

"So I don't get stuck sleeping in a sleeping bag when I'm out travelling again."

"Fine, you pick a model and send me the invoice."

"Wait, are you serious, Ash? I was just kidding."

"Do I look like was joking, Mist? I'm serious about wanting to make it up to you and Brock."

Ash stared intensely at Misty. Her smile had returned and he decided that he really needed her friendship again. Maybe they couldn't become best friends again, but Ash didn't care. If they could even argue or talk like this once every few months, he'd buy her that trailer truck. This Misty sitting next to him was different, but very familiar. She had changed on many levels, but still seemed the same to him. He had seen the world, while she stayed home. He made friends everywhere, while she built up her connections within the League. They both started out in the same place, travelled together for 3 years, split up due to unforeseen circumstances, worked hard on their own paths, one made it to her dream first, while the other only recently made his dream come true, and here they were reunited in less than ideal circumstances. A part of him selfishly wanted Misty to walk on his path just so that he wouldn't be alone, but he knew she had her own path to walk on…with Gary by her side. He may be an idiot, but he had heard the romantic rumors about the two. On some level, he wished he could be Gary for the sole purpose of getting to argue with the fiery redhead on a daily basis. He didn't like arguing with Misty when he was a child because she was so overbearing and unreasonable. But now, he could see that their arguing was their form of communication with each other. They fought so that they could understand each other's feelings. Out of all his travelling partners, the only one who could grind his nerves and cheer him up at the same time was Misty.

And perhaps that's why a part of him always missed her after she left. The fun and crazy adventures were the same everywhere. The daily arguments were missing. Sure he had some harsh verbal exchanges with Iris before, but none to the level of Misty. A part of him always missed her, but he continued his journey like any normal day. Her handkerchief was tattered from excessive use and her lure lost some of its colour, but they were proof that he started off his journey with a wonderful best friend. They were in some sense a reminder of her support – that he'd be the Pokémon Master one day. Right now, they were somewhere in the bottom of his backpack. He'd never consider throwing them out.

Ash really wanted to ask Misty about her relationship with Gary. Were the rumors true or merely baseless gossip? He didn't want to be nosy and knew that it was none of his business, but it had been bothering him since he heard that they were working together. Surely, they couldn't be more than friends, right?

"Hey, Ash?" Misty queried.

"Yea?" Ash quit his train of thoughts.

"Do you…wanna dance?" Misty stood up and offered her hand. "You can pay me back with this."

"Are you sure? I can buy you a trailer truck. It's not a problem." Ash took her hand. "I'm not sure a dance can make it up to you."

Misty laughed. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you pay me back in other ways."

Ash raised a questionable brow. "… … …I don't like the sound of that…"

"If you think your money can make it up to me or Brock, you better think otherwise Mr. Pokémon Master." Misty winked at him. "We'll think of ways for you to abuse your status for us."

"Oh," Ash grinned as he understood the implications, "No problem. No favour is too big for Mr. Pokémon Master to pull off."

"Glad we're thinking on the same page. For starters, let's see how well you can dance."

"I might've improved since Maiden's Peak, but that's for you to find out, Mist."

"You'd better improved. But if you didn't, I'm not surprised."

Ash found it surprisingly easy to dance with Misty. He was comfortably taller than her and enjoyed looking down at her slightly mischievous face. She was probably thinking of the ways he could make things up to her with his new status. Upon closer observation, her hair had lost its vibrant orange-red colour. It was softer shade of orange-red which complemented her mature face. It was longer and it was pulled up it a high ponytail. He looked at her strapless dress which showed off her neck, collarbone and surprisingly muscular arms. She could probably still beat him down with her bare fists. Being a guy, he could not ignore the little valley between her chest. He could tell that she was no longer a flat A-cup. From Brock's unwanted sharing of knowledge, he guessed she was probably a C or a D…not an Officer Jenny size that much for sure.

"Are you looking at my chest?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"Um, no…," Ash lied quietly, "Just looking at how much you've changed."

"Has my chest changed?"

"Yes. It's not flat anymore." Ash didn't see her trap.

"See, you were looking."

"Sorry?"

"You've finally become a normal guy now," Misty chuckled. "At least you're not like Brock."

It was not the time for jealousy to rear its ugly face. Of course Misty knew that Ash had met many pretty girls and even travelled with some of them. Brock was reliable is relaying information regarding beautiful woman. She knew that Ash had been oblivious to girls flirting with him and even reactionless to a few who pecked him on his childish cheeks. Certainly he had been hit on by plenty of girls attracted by his stupid charm and adorable looks. She had hit him plenty of times with her mallet, but not once did she ever hit on him. Ash was back in Kanto, far away from all those pretty girls from other regions, so she technically had a better chance of having him all to herself. Who was she kidding? Even though he was so close to her right now, her chances with him were the same as ever – zero. She had moved on, filled her unrequited love with Pokémon battles, training, studying and research. She also filled it with hamburgers, ice cream, cakes and jelly beans. Whatever she was feeling right now was not real and just a reminiscent of the past. Whatever she felt for the young man in front of her had faded into a memory of the past. She hoped that this dance would allow her to say goodbye to that memory. One last dance before she moved on to find her happy ending with someone else.

Ash held his once dearest friend in a safe friendly proximity, one hand lightly on her waist and another gently around her hand. Misty rested one hand on his shoulder and simply gazed into his wondering eyes. Both were thinking about the other, yet both dared not to voice their thoughts.

_He's so gorgeous now…it's not fair. So tall and built…not fair. All the girls are after him now._

_She's become so pretty. All the guys must be after her. She must've been asked out so many times._

_I wonder if he's ever dated. Surely some girls have asked him out. He can't be the same innocent and naïve boy forever. _

_Is she with Gary or not? _

_What does he think of me now?_

_Can she ever be my best friend again?_

_Will he ever see me as more than a friend?_

_Can we ever go back those days when we were together everywhere?_

Thoughts upon thoughts piled upon their broken feelings. Something was missing. Something was incomplete. But they both decided that it was something that would stay unfinished…unresolved.

Ash took a deep sigh and started first.

"My dream came true, but…I'm not happy. It's not the happy ending I want." Ash turned his gaze away, trying hard to find the answer for himself.

Misty looked at him curiously, rather shocked by his words. She paused for a moment before replying.

"Then what happy ending do you want, Ash?" Misty lifted her hand off his shoulder and lightly cupped the side of his face, trying to bring his eyes back to hers. "Why are you unhappy?"

Ash peered down at Misty's concerned face. The warmth of her hand felt so comfortable against his cheek.

"I don't know…my dream isn't perfect," Ash answered quietly. "There should be something more, but…I don't know."

"Mine isn't perfect either, but I'm still trying my best to get to my happy ending." Misty gently stroked his cheek, hoping it would comfort Ash a bit. "You'll be okay, Ash. You'll find the answer. You'll find your way. You'll find your happy ending."

"Thanks, Mist."

So this was probably how Pikachu felt whenever Misty gave him an affectionate fur stroking. Ash closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. He felt the corner of his lips stretch out into a wide smile.

"Pikachu's so lucky," Ash chuckled out, making no sense in their conversation.

"No, you're lucky to have Pikachu at all," Misty corrected and pinched his cheek. "And that he sticks with you through all your craziness. I really miss the little fella. And if there's a single scar on him, I'll beat you with my bare fists."

"See, Pikachu is lucky. You care about him more than me," Ash countered. "But I know he'll be really happy to see you again if you're free after this."

"I'll see…I still have some preparation to finish before I leave for Sinnoh again," Misty retreated her pinching hand to his shoulder and answered. "Hopefully it'll be my last trip to that region for a long time. I love the beaches and waters, but I miss running the gym."

"I'm probably stuck in Viridian Forest for a while…not going anywhere until I can give Lance the report he wants. Then I'm sure Agatha will send me to some hellhole afterwards until I'm needed in League competition again."

"Oh woe is me the youngest Pokémon Master," Misty playfully mocked, "I'm only good at Pokémon battles, not brainwork."

"Oh woe is me the Water Master," Ash playfully mocked in reply, "Beaches and the oceans come short of my gym."

Ash earned a harsh slap on his shoulder for his smart reply. Misty laughed out at his response and Ash laughed as well for their childish display towards each other. Others took quick peaks and judgemental stares at the Pokémon Master and Water Master, but neither Master noticed the surrounding observers. Both were completely focused on each other and how time barely changed their teasing, mocking and insulting ways they had for each other. Their friendship had been built from fighting and it seemed it was still maintained by it to a certain degree.

It was nearing the end of the night so the small orchestra began to play a slow romantic ballad. The sudden change in rhythm did not go unnoticed by the many pairs on the floor, least of all Ash and Misty. Ash could see many people getting closer than normal. Misty peered around and saw the tension in Ash's eyes. He clearly wasn't sure if they should be wrapped up like the other dancers. Misty bit her bottom lip and watched Ash do the same.

Ash wondered if Misty would be comfortable having him closer than normal. Would it be okay for him to have his arms around her waist and rest his head against hers?

Misty searched Ash's eyes. Would he be willing to have her head rest against his chest and let her listen to his heart beat? Would he let her get close to him for the last time?

Would he let her live out her dream for one song?

Ash felt the profound warmth of Misty's body up against his. She had leaned her head right over his heart and slipped her arms under his arms and around his chest. He felt her hands grasp the fabric on the back of his suit. This was definitely different compared to Pikachu sleeping on his chest. This radiance of heat was much bigger…and way warmer. He panicked at her abrupt closeness and chose to imitate the other couples around them by wrapping his arms around her, resting his hands at the base of her spine. He could no longer see her face, just the top of her head.

Misty wondered if they had ever hugged each other before when they were kids. She searched her memories for any intimate moments, but any memory involving their bodies touching were those of her rescuing him and vice versa, them stuck together in one of Team Rocket's stupid nets or other contraptions, them huddling close underneath a tree to hide from the rain when Ash got them lost, them riding on Lapras's back when travelling on the waters of Orange Islands, and other unromantic situations. Even though they were unromantic situations, they were the times when the two of them were the closest in their friendship. This romantic dance embrace thing could never amount to anything more than just being physically close. Their current relationship or friendship could only be defined as meeting to pass, maybe doomed to never develop or grow to anything beyond work-related or platonic. Their best friendship had long expired, only fragments of the wonderful past remained and working in the same League connected them.

Things would never be the same.

They would never be close again.

Misty had loved Ash too much in the past and she had resolved to move on. To become his best friend again would be too painful because she would just fall in love with him again – how could she not? She should just give in to Gary's subtle hints of wanting more than just friendship with her. She could just stay neutral with Ash and give him words of support like she used to. After all, there was no reason for her to stay by his side now that he was the all mighty Pokémon Master. And she wouldn't be able to stay by his side even if she wanted to.

Her dream as a Water Master meant going to where the Water Pokémon were. His dream as a Pokémon Master meant battling out with everyone everywhere. Even though Ash said he wanted to stay home in Kanto, Misty knew he'd be going off to different areas as a Kanto representative as soon as he completed the basic research. Their paths were probably never going to cross. They would only occasionally meet at a League function, exchange a few awkward words, maybe dance and have a few more words before leaving off the next day to some distant place for training and research – like tonight.

The logic was there, but the heart wasn't.

Misty had dreamed of a happy ending with Ash ever since she believed that they would be together forever. She had it figured out. She would become a great gym leader and Water Master and he would become a Pokémon Master. The dense idiot would eventually realize her feelings and return them. They would become more than best friends. They would become lovers, get engaged, get married and have a happy life settled in Pallet. But the dense idiot found himself new traveling partners, girls who were all pretty and non-violent. The idiot travelled further and further away. The idiot chose to not send her postcards, call her once in a while, or even other leaving a message or two on her Pokemail. That's when she knew her dream had to come to an end. She had to make a new dream, one that didn't involve that idiot in it.

Her new dream came true, so why was that idiot trying to wedge his presence into it? Why was he always getting the best of her?

Misty forced her resolve to stay unrelenting. This was nothing more than just a fragment of her first dream she gave up years ago. That dream had no right to come true in her current disposition.

Ash figured Misty was deep in thought else she would've been talking to him. Maybe she was angrier than she let on about things and was actually giving him the silent treatment that he deserved. Or maybe she was like him, not sure of what to say anymore because the friendly joking had reached its limit now. Certainly this was the first time they were in such close physical contact without the help of Team Rocket or a near-death experience. Dancing at Maiden's Peak was nothing compared to this. The dance at Maiden's Peak was fun and festive. It was lively and carefree. They had stuffed their faces with cotton candy and candy apples. Their dance had been childish and full of laughs at who stepped on whose foot. This dance right now was well…mature and the atmosphere was…unfriendly? It wasn't lively or carefree, but serious and tense. Was it because they weren't children anymore and had grown up to become adults with responsible jobs? Ash really didn't like it, but he did like having Misty close to him. This wasn't the closeness he was expecting, but he took it anyways. Months of lack of proper human contact probably triggered his desire to be near someone and Misty just happened to be this someone at the moment.

Having someone around really cheered him up.

And Ash was making use of Misty's kindness before she was gone…again.

What were his feelings for the redhead anyways? He knew she would always have a special place in his heart. After all, she did save his life and Pikachu's life. If she never fished him out of that river with her brute strength, Ash knew he wouldn't be standing here today. He remembered all those stupid remarks and comments about him and Misty being a couple from many people they met along their adventures. Love is an embarrassing thing for a 10 year old, so of course he vehemently denied it. Misty was also quick to deny them being in love. Who would be in love with a stupid kid who burnt her bike to a crisp, right? And who would be in love with a vicious tomboy who always hit him over the head with her mallet?

But Ash knew Misty was special to him. Despite all their daily bickering, they were the best of friends. He loved her like he loved his Pokémon. She was just as precious and important as Pikachu. Their parting pained and grieved him deeply. He was reminded of Butterfree leaving him, his Squirtle leaving him and his other Pokémon he had to say goodbye too. He never imagined Misty leaving and it had been hard to accept. But he said in all his brave façade that they'll meet again, which they did. He travelled some more and the years passed. They still managed to meet up. He did all that he could to make it there for her first Water Master tournament. And after that, well he had travelled too Swellow far to make it for her other ones. He did feel awful for missing her victorious moment. Best friends were supposed to be there for each other's greatest moments. Looking back, it would've cost him just a lot of time and money to be there to cheer Misty on. And maybe they'd have a better relationship than whatever _**this**_ current one was. He knew she was busy managing the gym and couldn't be there for his tournaments, but at least she always sent a quick message wishing him the best.

It was all in the past now, his mistakes, his victories. She told him herself earlier tonight that she'd forgiven him for his stupidity. Ash didn't want to dwell on the past, he wanted to build a future with his friends beside him. Maybe they'd get assigned a project together in the future, then he could work on repairing their friendship. Maybe he could surprise her by buying a trailer truck for their journey if it happened.

Maybe he just wanted to be close to her like all those years ago. Pikachu would most certainly love to have Misty around to spoil and coo him again. But for now, Ash was content on just having Misty in his arms – even if didn't mean anything to her.

The mini orchestra changed the flow of music again. This time there was a vocalist to perform. At the first hear of the opening lyrics, Misty snapped out of her deep thought. She knew this song and it only tore in deeper her conflicting emotions.

_**You're in my arms, and all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two**_

Ash's ears also picked up those opening words. He stopped moving for a moment. What was this song?

"Ash?" Misty lifted her head off his chest and peered up.

_**So close together  
And when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive**_

"Um, this song is really nice," Ash answered before he started to move his feet again. "It's really nice…I kind of like it…it sounds like a dream."

_**A life goes by, romantic dreams must die**_

"Yeah, it is." Misty simply smiled and kept looking into his eyes, trying to search out his feelings. Did he…could he feel even a fraction of what she was feeling?

_**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here for you**_

"It's funny how we're dancing this close to this song," Ash nervously continued. "I mean, it's not like we're…you know…that close anymore."

_**And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you so close**_

Misty let out a soft laugh. She decided to push her guts and bring them closer. It was only for one night anyways. She grinned and slyly wrapped her hands around his neck to tease him…and to have him in her arms like she's dreamed of before.

"Is Mr. Pokémon Master afraid of a little close dancing? He'll never be able to catch a girl if he can't hold her close," Misty joked, trying to provoke him into holding her closer.

_**So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing that this was not pretend**_

"I'm not scared." Ash frowned and pulled Misty closer to him. He applied a little extra strength in his hold as if to prove his point. "How's this for close?"

Playing into Misty's words wasn't his intent, but the lyrics were really haunting his mind. Thoughts were jumbled up in his brain and he knew somewhere deep inside that he understood perfectly what the words were saying. Somehow he knew that Misty being here in his arms felt perfectly natural but…but…

But this was wrong.

He wasn't worthy to have Misty close to him. She was just being kind to him.

_**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close**_

Yes, they've both come so far in their lives after 10 years. They were living their dreams. They worked for the highly prestigious and famous Pokémon League. They had their beloved and loyal Pokémon by their sides. And they made fairly decent salaries as young adults starting out in life. Things should be perfect and complete, but they weren't.

Ash stared quietly into Misty's aquamarine eyes. They always were like the ocean and her orange hair always were a hue of the setting sun. It was nice to be able to look down instead of up at her. It was the best proof of his growth. Misty kept a firm lock on his eyes. This communicating through one's eyes business was hard stuff. What was Misty trying to say? Or was she merely looking over his 20 year old face? He studied her face, looking for hints to better define their relationship.

Misty willed her tears back. This song was making her too emotional. Cursed nostalgic lyrics reminding her of exactly was she was doing. It was only a little longer before it ended – before her dream ended and she could go back to reality.

"I'm really proud of you, Ash," Misty smiled. "It took you 10 years, but you did it. You became the youngest Pokémon Master too."

"Thanks. I—," Ash got cut off.

"I always knew you could do it. I believed in you and I wasn't wrong," Misty continued. "I'm so happy for you, so very happy for you that your dream came true."

Her words stunned Ash. He didn't know what overcame him when he hugged her tighter in response to her words. They were no longer facing each other, the side of their heads touched.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Mist. You were there from the very beginning with me," Ash whispered into her ear. "Thank you for being with me when I started out as a Trainer."

_**How could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?**_

"Thank you so much, Mist." Ash felt his voice crack a little.

Misty could feel her tears wanting to burst out. She never expected Ash to thank her so sincerely. That 10 year old arrogant brainless brat really had grown up more than in height. It almost made her want to wish for the song to last longer.

"You're very welcome, Ash."

_**We're so close to reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing that this was not pretend**_

Ash didn't know why, but he could feel the song coming to an end. He knew he would be searching for this song on his Pokegear when he went back to his room tonight. He wasn't a huge fan of romantic slow ballads, but this one really wanted to engrave itself into his brain. He wanted to listen to it once more.

_**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
**_

They both pulled apart slightly from each other at the same time. Misty simply smiled at Ash and Ash smiled back.

"You've improved since Maiden's Peak," Misty joked. "Must be nice to be tall now, eh?"

_**So close  
So close**_

"You've improved too, Mist." Ash cheekily grinned. "It's great to be taller than you now."

_**And still so far**_

The melody faded out and the song came to an end. The orchestra started another slow song. Just as Ash was about to pull Misty in for another dance, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt Ashy boy, but I believe the beautiful Miss Waterflower here owes me a dance."

It was Gary. And he was an inch or two taller. Ash mentally cursed at him. Ash couldn't think of a proper reply.

"Late congrats on becoming the Pokémon Master, but I really want to sneak in a dance with my best friend before Lorelei pesters us about our reports," Gary smoothly replied. "How about we catch up afterwards at the after party, Ashy?

"Uh…." Ash's brain was blank for words.

"I told you to quit the name calling, Gary." Misty broke out of Ash's hold to scold him. "So classless." She poked him in the chest. "And I don't owe you a dance."

Ash slowly pulled his arms back to his side, letting go of Misty completely.

"Can't help it. I just love riling up the boy." Gary easily took a hold of her hands and placed them on his shoulders. "Cool it Red. You don't have to be so shy around others." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and watched her fidget at his affection. "Oh yeah, Lance has been waiting to talk to you, Ash. Something about a new task and partner assignment. Better not keep the Dragon Master waiting."

"Thanks for the message. I'll go see him." Ash smiled the best he could. "I think I'll pass on the after party. Pikachu will worry."

"Cool. That's no problem. But you really gotta do a better job of keeping in touch with people, you know. How your Pokémon stay loyal to you after years of not seeing your face is a miracle. I'm surprised your Venusaur didn't vine whip you at your return."

"Gary!" Misty hissed. "Just give him a break, won't you?"

"No, he's right," Ash defended. "I really have to do a better job of keeping in touch

Gary gently pulled Misty away from Ash. Misty cast an apologetic glace at Ash before focusing on Gary. Ash stepped back and tried to process the scene unfolding before him.

Gary called Misty his best friend.

Gary kissed her on the forehead like it was nothing.

Gary had his arms wrapped around her as if he'd done it many times before.

"I'll come up to see Pikachu later," Misty told Ash. "See you later."

Ash broke out of his thoughts. "Sure, see you later."

"Later, Ashy boy," Gary grinned before nestling his forehead against Misty's.

* * *

Ash turned away from the sight of Gary dancing with Misty. The bubbling angry feeling was not new to him. He'd felt it before when he was kid whenever some other guy monopolized Misty's attention. He really had no right to be angry at Gary, only himself. He saw Lance cast a wave at him on the second floor and proceeded up the well carpeted stairs. The lights on hanging chandeliers slowed dimmed and Ash could see waiters and waitresses start the cleanup. When Ash reached the top of the stairs, his heart betrayed him and his eyes quickly fell upon the remaining couples on the dance floor. His eyes focused on one very distinctly beautiful redhead who was smiling and laughing with a tall and charming brunette.

Ash felt his hands grip the rail tightly, but the tightness couldn't compare the abrupt constriction he felt in his heart. It wasn't anger, neither was it jealously. It couldn't even compare to the sorrow of releasing his Pokémon. This feeling burned a deeper hole into his dream. He felt his teeth clench at the odd aching feeling.

"Ash, there you are."

Lance's authoritative voice rang in Ash's ears and he snapped his attention back to his boss.

"I've got a bit of an update for you regarding your little project."

"I'm sorry, Lance." Ash politely bowed. "Could we talk tomorrow morning? I'm not feeling so well at the moment. Must've eaten too much. I'd like to retire early if you'd permit it."

Lance gave Ash the quick look over and skimmed over the dance floor where Ash was looking earlier. He concluded that the young champion was probably too mentally and emotionally distressed to properly focus on their conversation.

"Well, if you are unwell then you'd better rest it up. Mind you, if you're not at my office by 9 tomorrow morning, I'll have my Dragonite fetch you." Lance laughed. "Go on. Just rest that brain of yours. I understand."

"Thanks, I won't be late. Pikachu is plenty enough for waking me up." Ash bowed once again. "I'll excuse myself."

Lance watched the young man hurry out of the dining hall. He quickly knew the source of the young champion's distress as soon as he looked down at the dance floor. He knew the travelling history between Ash and Misty. She had mentioned her best friend doing his best to become a Pokémon Master during her Water Master interview and Lance did a quick backup check out of curiousity. There was a boy named Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town who had challenged the Indigo League at the age of 10. He soon found out that Ash ventured out into other Leagues and placed fairly well in their tournaments too. There was something special about Ash and his dream to become a Pokémon Master. The experience he must've gained along the way interested Lance and he had high hopes when Ash returned back to Kanto. Lance knew that he had to polish Ash into what he hoped would be Kanto's greatest Pokémon Master ever, rivaling the champions from other regions.

Unfortunately, there was a heavy price to pay. Lance knew it, every Elite knew it, even the Gym Leaders knew it. It was the same everywhere. Having a romantic relationship, having a significant other, was next to impossible for those in high positions. The job commitment, the travels, the dedication – there simply was no room for romance. And those who managed it were rare.

Lance glanced down at Gary and Misty. They were a promising pair who worked well together. Maybe there had been some attraction between Misty and Ash, but Ash had been gone for 4 years if Lance recalled correctly. Misty stopped mentioning her Pokémon Master wannabe best friend so he assumed they were no longer best friends. Lance could understand. He knew the drive and determination it took to become one of the best. He remembered all those he let go or pushed away. He's never known any of his other fellow Elites to have romantic interests either. He believed the young champion would overcome his unwell feelings and come to terms with being a champion soon. Tonight was a catalyst to it and it would only be a matter of time before Ash became like him.

* * *

"Are you alright, Misty?" Gary asked as soon as he was sure Ash was out of ear shot and out of sight.

"Yeah, thanks for coming," Misty murmured quietly. "You didn't have to overdo it, you know."

"If I didn't, he wouldn't understand what he was missing," Gary answered. "I gotta make him pine after you. Call it payback."

"But what if Ash doesn't…" Misty chewed on her lower lip.

"He will. I'm sure of it."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I'm sure the boy has grown up to look at beautiful woman by now. If not, he's a complete moron, undeserving of your attention." Gary added, "And your curves."

Misty cracked a laugh. "Pine after me? He'd rather look for shiny Pokémon."

Gary pressed Misty's head against his chest and whispered. "After all you two have been through, you should be together…you guys just have this bond. It's just that you two never had the chance to deepen the bond because you were kids back then. Ashy boy is now a man, well sort of, and you are one fine young woman. I think it's time you two get together."

"He doesn't need me. And I don't need him," Misty bitterly replied.

"Are you really okay with killing off your feelings, Misty?" Gary idly played with the strands of her ponytail. "I know you still care about the idiot. You gotta set things straight with him because I don't want to deal with your '_Ash is so stupid' _tantrums when we leave tomorrow."

"I do not have tantrums," Misty gasped incredulously and pulled her head away from his chest. "They are not tantrums."

Gary laughed. "You think I don't notice your emo days when some news up about a certain trainer from Pallet town pops up on the news? I've been working with you for the past 2 years to know well enough that you're still in love with him."

"Am not!" Misty hissed. "I'm not in love with that idiot. Not anymore."

"Then you're in the getting-over-him phase."

"Am not."

"Then why did you dance with him so close? Why did you even approach him at all? You could've left the party without running into him at all."

"… … …"

"See, gotcha there, Red."

"Oh shut up."

Misty knew Gary was smart and very calculative in getting what he wanted. Despite the days of his intolerable youth, Misty found that he had grown and changed into a fairly pleasant wise-cracker who got his job done. Of course, he made cracks about her and Ash's relationship during their past 2 years together. It was practically a hobby for him to tease her like that and add in some flirting along the way. Then somewhere along the way he put himself out there as option 2 if Ashy boy didn't work out.

"Ha, I'll never stop bothering you as long as you are in my care," Gary teased.

"I thought you were in mine." Misty stomped on his foot on purpose. "The League didn't know who else could endure your attitude."

"That bloody hurt," Gary winced in pain. "Is this how you treat all your best friends?"

Misty was instantly reminded of all the times dealt corporal punishment upon Ash. She stopped moving her feet.

"I hit him because I didn't know how else to hold the feelings back…"Misty confessed to herself and Gary. "I hurt him because I never wanted him to find out."

Gary gently patted Misty on the head. "Let's call it a night. You go see Ashy boy and get things sorted."

"I don't know if I can do it," Misty said in a shaky voice. "It's just… he's the champion now…things won't work out."

"Just tell him that you loved him and that you want to move on without him. Or move on with him. I don't know. Just fix it so I can seriously pull some moves on you. I'm only holding back because you're still harboring feelings for him."

"Gary? Are you serious?" Misty went wide-eyed.

"I have no intention of making the same mistake as Ash," Gary replied sternly. "Best friends are rare to come by, especially when they're redheaded and gorgeous," he added.

Misty chuckled and nodded in agreement. "You're right. I have to face the past. I have to face Ash."

"You can do it. I'm supporting you all the way. I know all is fair in love and war, and that I would love to have you for myself, I think you and Ash deserve a chance at happiness. And if he wrecks that chance, I'll happily wreck his face for you."

"Thanks, you're a great best friend."

"Yeah, but it'll never measure to what you and Ash had."

* * *

The ceiling was a dull shade of off-white.

"Pikaaaa…chaaa." Pikachu nestled on top his trainer's chest while his trainer absentmindedly stroked his fur. "kaaachu…"

Ash couldn't tell how long he had been staring at the ceiling since he made it back to his guest room. Arceus, he couldn't even recall how he made it back to his room at all. All he really remembered was the nasty gripping feeling in his heart that seemed to have choked his senses off. He must've fumbled up some stairs and hit the right floor button on the elevator because he did make it back to his room in one piece.

His mind was doing a mental trip back done memory lane. All he could think of was him, Misty and Brock back in their early days. There were so many flashbacks of Misty and the precious memories between them. He vividly recalled the moment he was saved by her monstrous strength. He was just a stupid kid who got his Pikachu critically injured and the only thing on his mind was saving his starter Pokémon. The truth was he was scared at first to be travelling with such a strong girl who was taller than him. If it weren't for Pikachu's cuteness, he probably would've suffered her wrath a hundred times more. Yes, it was Pikachu who won her affection and love. Even though Misty was hitting him every day, she also loved his Pokémon every day (though Caterpie had some troubles until he was a Butterfree). It was no surprise that his Pokémon trusted hit hot-tempered companion very much. He was sure his Pokémon loved Misty back equally.

Pikachu cared for her Pokémon like they were a part of his Pokefamily. He was sure Pikachu loved Misty the most out of all his travel companions. He was sure Pikachu took out her lure to look at on days when they were homesick. Sometimes, he wondered if his beloved starter loved Misty more than him.

Ash closed his eyes. The nasty feeling still lurked inside. It had taken a while for him to figure out what the feeling was. This feeling always appeared when he lost in a league match despite giving it his all.

Regret.

But this time, it felt uglier than usual because he didn't put his full effort into maintaining his friendship with Misty. He'd always regret not training harder or thinking of better strategies with his Pokémon when they lost. Losses were his fault and never the fault of his Pokémon. This loss was all on him and not Misty.

Had he got caught up in his adventures too much? Had he been thinking about his next badge too much? There were so many times he could've written a letter or two instead of sleeping. He may have been travelling, but Cerulean Gym wasn't going anywhere. How hard was it to send a water Pokémon as a surprise present for Misty? Bill's teleporter had made leaps and bounds in Pokémon transferring. There were no excuses for Ash other than the fact that he had been too selfish and lazy.

Now Gary was Misty's best friend.

Somehow that hurt more than him being her boyfriend.

_I was her best friend first. She was my best friend when you were insulting me at every chance you got. Just how…why…is she with you?_

"Pika?" Pikachu sensed his trainer's distress. He had known something strange happened at the dinner function. He had smelled a very faint, but familiar scent clinging onto his trainer's chest.

"Pikachupi?" Pikachu inquired. "Pikapika…pikapii..pikachupi…pika?"

"Yes, Pikachu. I saw her." Ash sighed. "And she's with Gary now," he added bitterly.

"Pikaaa?!" Pikachu furrowed his brows. "Pikachupi? Pikachupi?! "

"And it's all my fault, Pikachu. I didn't keep in touch with Misty for so long so obviously she got a new best friend."

"Pika pika pikapi. Pika." Pikachu lightly slapped Ash on the face with his tail. "Pikapi pikachupi pikaaa pika pika pikachu."

"It's too late Pikachu. We can't go back."

"Pikaaachuuuu…" Pikachu growled. "Pikapiiii…"

"No, stop Pikachu. I don't want to think about it."

Pikachu looked at his trainer who looked like he was on the verge of tears. He knew for the longest time ever that Misty harbored affections for his trainer. Now that they were back in Kanto, Pikachu had hoped that his trainer would figure it out and return her affections. Did his dear Misty not love his trainer anymore? Was she with that ego-inflated Gary Oak? He was trying to make sense of what happened tonight. Misty must've gotten real close to Ash in order for her scent to linger onto the expensive suit. He thought something good must've happened, but maybe not anymore. What happened to the happy ending that he was looking forward to? He knew Misty was busy and that his trainer was busy too, but…but…

They were supposed to be together.

Misty was supposed to be here making his trainer happy.

And his trainer was supposed to make her happy in return.

"Pi pika chu..kachu..pikaaa." Pikachu resorted back to snuggling closer to his trainer.

"Misty says she'll come visit you after it's over. After all these years, she still loves you very much. Aren't you lucky, Pikachu?"

The image of Misty and Gary smiling at each other appeared in his mind. They looked happy in each other's arms. The image of Gary kissing Misty's forehead and casually touching her made Ash grip the bed sheets in bitterness and anger. Yes, he was jealous. Because he could envision himself doing the exact same thing to Misty and be on the receiving end of her friendship.

He really couldn't help, but to think…

_I'm the one who should be by her side._

Ash was feeling a mess of regret, anger, jealousy and sorrow all in one attack. He almost wished he never showed up tonight, then he wouldn't be feeling like he got hit by every Confusion inflicting attack known to Pokémon.

Pikachu perked up his head. "Pika? Pikachupi pika? Pikaaaaaaa!"

Ash watched his yellow buddy dash off his chest and scamper around the room looking for something. It was rather entertaining watching Pikachu fumble through his belongings and his bags until he realized his room became a mess.

"Woah, buddy! Stop stop! Misty's gonna flip when she sees this. We can't have her thinking that we haven't grown up at all." Ash panicked and began grabbing up the scattered items of clothing, pokeballs, papers and whatnots.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu held out the item in triumph.

Ash looked up to see what all the mess was for. There in Pikachu's paws was none other than a very used handmade lure in the shape of a young Misty.

"Pikapikaaaa pikaaaa." Pikachu raised the lure up to his tiny mouth and kissed Misty's cheek. He pointed to his trainer and kissed the lure a few more times. He watched Ash go Electrode red in the face.

"That's crazy, Pikachu! I can't kiss Misty! She'll kill me!" Ash fluttered in embarrassment. "No, Pikachu. That's not going to fix things. No."

Pikachu drooped his ears and whined a bit. It was just a hopeful suggestion. He didn't know what else his trainer could do to win back some of Misty's favor. Pikachu hugged the lure in his arms and swayed his head.

"Pika? Pikapi pikachupi?"

"No, Pikachu. Hugging Misty won't make us best friends again."

"Chaaaaa…" Pikachu frowned. Ash was being gutless and undetermined. "Pika pika Pikachu. Pikapi pipikachu pikaaaa. Pika—chu!"

Without warning, Pikachu angrily threw the lure right at Ash's face and watched him drop all the stuff in his arms as he recoiled in pain.

"What the Mew was that for!"

Rarely did Ash ever get upset with his Pokémon. Aside from Charizard's disobedient ways years ago, he couldn't recall much rebellious behaviour from his Pokémon. Before he knew it, he darted towards his mischievous mouse.

"Pikachu. You get back here and apologize." Ash warned. "You do not throw things at people."

"Pikaaaa." Pikachu easily dodged Ash's hands.

The two continued on their little chase charade until the room became a giant tripping hazard. Everything he brought in his bags were now scattered all over the room. Pikachu was unrelenting in giving his trainer even a tiny chase of capturing him. Why couldn't Ash just understand his feelings? He only wanted his trainer to be happy and he knew, bet his Pikatail on it, that the only person who could make that happen was Misty. Of course, there had been many other girls in their journey together. Of course, there were many other girls who fawned over his master. But none of them ever loved his master as deeply as Misty did. Pikachu knew. None of them ever looked at his master like Misty did. None of them ever could every worry about his master like Misty did.

Even though it was probably 4 years ago since they saw each other, Pikachu still believed that the look in Misty's eyes didn't change. She was always full of affection for his master and for him. And it irritated him that his master never fully appreciated all that affection.

Pikachu felt a firm grasp on his tail. Looks like Ash caught him while he was thinking about how to get his Pikapi and Pikachupi together. He stopped struggling and let Ash pull him in for reprimanding.

"Since when do you throw things at people, Pikachu?" Ash pointed at his mouse. "What's gotten into you, buddy?"

Pikachu pointed at the lure lying on the floor just a few feet from them. He felt Ash pull him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu. I don't know how to make it up to Misty after all I've put her through. I know how much you love her too so I'm sorry." Ash whispered quietly. "I'll try my best to make things better, but…what if it's too late? I'm so scared."

"Pikapi?"

"I'm so scared of losing her friendship forever. She was so nice to me tonight. She made me feel like I can be a great Pokémon Master. I…I…" Ash fumbled for the right words corresponding to his feelings at the moment.

"Piii…?"

"I…I…need her. I need Misty in my life. She knows just what to say to give me confidence in myself. She believes in me even when I don't, buddy."

"Chaa…" Pikachu smiled.

"I…don't know what to do." Ash slouched against his bed on the floor. "I…really miss her lots."

In his mind were their friendly joking or insulting and their dance. Misty turned into a real beauty. Long hair suited her very well. He couldn't call her a scrawny tomboy now that her chest size improved noticeably. And she felt so warm up against his body…so very comfortably warm.

"Piii…ka?" Pikachu wondered if his trainer was actually getting what he was confessing. Was it possible that his dense trainer wanted Misty as more than just a friend?

"I wish she was by our side…just like old times. I wish she could be there for us every day. I wish…"

Ash felt his sorrow take over. It was like that fateful day when he finished the Johto League and found out Misty was being called back home. If he could honest and selfish that day, he probably would've wrecked her bike again to stop her from going home.

"I wish she never left us. Why did her sisters have to be so irresponsible?"

Pikachu felt a small droplet hit his forehead. A few more hit his head.

"She should be by my side, not by Gary's. I should be the one who gets to argue with her and hug her and… … …"

_And kiss her forehead._

Pikachu simply cried with his trainer for dream come true all wrong.

It had been a wonderful life adventure. The path to becoming the youngest Pokémon Master was so great and filled with experiences and encounters than even the Elite Four would envy. How many Lengendaries had he seen, fought, even daresay helped? Undoubtedly there would be new adventures in his life as a Pokémon Master, but Ash knew that he wanted more than new adventures now. He wanted someone by his side, but that someone was now out of reach and far away from his path.

_So close…so close…and still so far._

* * *

Author's Notes:

First off, I thank you for reading this incredibly long ... composition.

This is my first Pokeshipping fanfiction. I consider myself a first gen Pokefan. I'm living in Japan at the moment and it's Pokémon's 15th year anniversary which means I've been a Pokefan for 15 years…oh my Pikachu. And after 15 years, Ash/Satoshi is still an energetic Pokémon-loving 10 year old boy. I gotta feel sorry for him. He's on par with all those other non-aging characters (Prince of Tennis anyone?). I feel sorry for him because he's most likely never going to grow up and become a proper Pokémon Master. Instead he's going to adventure around until there's no more money to be made from the franchise. Well, at least there's fanfiction for the fans to vent out their anger and own happy endings.

All sorts of criticism are welcomed. I'd be interested to see what readers think and take some reviews into consideration before writing part 2. _I'm not finished putting you through emotional turmoil yet, Ash Ketchum!_

The song insert comes from Disney's Ever After movie, "So Close" performed by Jon McLaughlin. It was on my playlist and I thought that with the new season of Pokémon coming up, Ash/Satoshi is just going to going further way and I just felt so sad for Misty. If Ash ever came back home to Kanto, I don't think Misty would be welcoming him with open arms. If anything, I think she'd move on in life and accept that Ash would never be hers. But I think there'd always be something between the two. In my story, I made Ash acknowledge that Misty is a really special person in his life that he more or less left behind. He's never forgotten her, but he stopped making an effort in their friendship when the distance was too much for the both of them. I made Misty a hopeless romantic turned realist. As much as she loved Ash and cares for him deeply, she knows very well that he is not someone who can stay by her side. And because she's stubborn and strong, she's not about to throw her career away for some guy who pops up 4 years later and needs her encouragement. And then there's Pikachu who's been and seen through it all. I think if he had to choose a girl for his trainer, Misty would be at the top of his list- if not the only one.

The following is a brief timeline of ages in this story.

Ash 10, Misty 12 – Ages based off the manga, they first meet

Ash 13, Misty 15 – (1 year each in Indigo, Orange and Johto League) Misty leaves.

Ash 16, Misty 18 – Misty takes her Water Master exam for the first time. Ash just started Unova, but managed to come back to cheer her on. Contact slowly dwindles after her exam because Ash becomes extra determined to win Unova League.

Ash 18, Misty 20 – Misty becomes a Water Master, starts working with Gary. Ash is now in Kalos and never contacts Misty anymore.

Ash 20, Misty 22 – Ash returns home to Kanto and beats Indigo League. Misty is still working with Gary. They meet on this rather fateful night for one last dance.


End file.
